


【TSN/ME】大和抚子

by su2



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Kimono, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/su2/pseuds/su2
Summary: PWP/女性化描写





	【TSN/ME】大和抚子

Eduardo 收拾完餐具在干净水池中甩了甩手上的水珠，望着窗外草坪上和 besat 玩做一团的 peter 叹了口气。 Mark 已经连续几天没有回家了。他隐隐有些不安，丈夫本身工作繁忙，他们搬入这个街区也没有太久，原本打算等 Mark 回来后一同前往周围邻居一一拜访，没想到他忙起来就是好几天不着家。他不能将 peter 一个人留在家里，带去丈夫公司又怕 Mark 不高兴，说来他们也结婚快十年了，早些年两个人还你侬我侬，随着 peter 的出生和相处时间渐长， Mark 也对他越发不上心，他不敢去想丈夫究竟是不是在忙工作。晃了晃脑袋把这些思绪扔出脑海，恰巧门铃响起， Eduardo 赶忙擦干净手拢了拢头发，又掖了掖和服下摆才小跑着向大门奔去。

工作进展不顺，连日来的加班让 Mark 本来就冷硬的脸显得尤为锋利，见状 Eduardo 欢喜的心情也被冲淡了不少，敛下神色，低垂下眼微笑着帮他脱下外套接过电脑包，体贴地询问有没有吃饭，要不要准备。他是一结婚就辞职在家相夫教子的传统妻子，工作上自然帮不了丈夫什么忙，所以在生活上总是尽心尽力，不让丈夫操半点心，事事想得周到打理妥帖，这也是 Mark 当初选择他的原因之一。

让 Mark 去餐厅就坐， Eduardo 立刻跑到厨房准备餐食。他没料到 Mark 今天会回来，只能临时起锅煮一些简单的食物，暗暗希望向来没有耐心的丈夫能够不要急躁。

果然 Mark 等了一会儿就不耐烦的起身走向厨房，温柔体贴的妻子正背对着餐厅伸手拿取上方橱柜的碗碟，和服宽大的袖子滑落到臂弯处露出因为长年不出门而过分白皙的的小臂，腰间的系带勾勒出纤细的腰身和若隐若现的窄翘臀部，只有 Mark 知道这身衣服下是怎样一具风姿绰约的肉体。 Eduardo 出身名门望族，从小受过良好的教育，一言一行都极其优雅得体，但越是传统的家族越看重礼教，按照一名合格妻子培养得端庄贤淑。自从和 Mark 结婚后时间基本都花在家中相夫教子，舍弃了曾经的爱好与生活，努力做好一名妻子的本分，只为得到丈夫的一句夸赞。

Mark 刻意放轻步伐贴上 Eduardo 的后背突然伸手把人整个捞进了怀里， Eduardo 像是受惊的小鹿，僵直身体愣了几秒才回过神

“别回头，继续。”

刚想转头就被丈夫阻止，不知道对方企图只得战战兢兢继续拿碗。 Mark 却突然探手进他的和服内襟中掐了一把柔嫩的乳尖。 Eduardo 吓得慌乱中忘了手上的碗，一松手摔碎在了地上。

“ Mark ？” Eduardo 丝毫不敢动弹，摔碎的碗让他忘了 Mark 才是罪魁祸首，害怕被向来严苛地丈夫怪罪，提着软糯的嗓音叫了声名字，以期待暴君偶尔的心软。

Mark 没有回应他，只是继续着手上的动作，孕期就很丰满的胸部在生产完后因为长期的哺乳变得柔软异常，半拢在手中稍稍挤压还能显现出淫靡的乳沟。端庄优雅的妻子从来没有在卧室以外被亵玩的经验，红晕漫上脸颊，修长的脖颈也泛起了粉色。他不知道丈夫怎么突然想在这里做床笫之事，但他们已经很久没有同房了，为了照顾小儿子， Eduardo 经常陪着睡在婴儿房中， Mark 又总是加班，别说性事，光是碰面的机会都少之又少。

早就被玩弄熟稔的敏感身体很快有了反应，软若无骨般偏头半靠在 Mark 怀里，喘着气轻轻推搡着内襟里作乱的手。他不想拂了丈夫难得的兴致，但在白天又是开放式的环境让向来内敛矜持的 Eduardo 羞涩不已。

许久未发泄的丈夫显然没有耐心顾及妻子的心情，不耐烦的抽出 Eduardo 的系带将他的双手绑缚在身前。少了腰带的束缚，和服向两边敞开，肉欲的躯体若隐若现待人赏玩。本来无需出门加上天气炎热而没有穿襦袢和内裤却正好成了他淫荡的证明。

“ wardo 穿成这样就想去拜访邻居？” Mark 拉扯住他的长发胯部向前一顶， Eduardo 被迫仰起头，胸膛不由自主地向前送去，丝绸质地的和服顺着左肩滑下，露出半边光滑白皙的胸脯。“怪不得没有准备礼物，准备送自己？他们打开你身体的时候会发现已经足够湿润，夹着腿根偷偷磨着瘙痒的下体，小嘴早就流着淫水随时等待被插入。他们会惊讶吗？也许不会，因为大家都知道你是一只需要时时刻刻含着阴茎的小淫鹿。” Eduardo 在 Mark 下流话中难堪地摇着头，双眸紧闭睫毛如雏鸟颤颤巍巍，曼妙的胴体在阳光照射下显得尤为圣洁，但逐渐湿润的下体却又在诉说着这具身体的主人有多么浪荡。

Mark 掐着他的下巴强硬的让他转头接受亲吻，暴君为自己想象的画面而暴怒不已，撕扯着娇嫩的嘴唇，直到 Eduardo 呜咽着流泪才放过破皮渗血的唇瓣，又转而流连上细长的脖颈。他先是轻轻舔吻，又突然狠狠咬下，妻子的美丽诱人时常让他感到不安，只有在 Eduardo 的身体上留下痕迹才能让他安心。 Eduardo 熟知他的习惯，尽管疼到轻颤也没有喊叫出声，献祭般将天鹅颈凑近 Mark ，方便他落下印记。

一番折腾下来原本整齐扎为一束的长发早就散乱不堪，脸上泪痕斑驳，和服一半已经滑落在地，像是被人狠狠蹂躏过的模样。 Mark 看得下体又硬了几分，拉下裤链隔着和服在滑腻的股缝间来回摩擦顶弄纾解，很快和 Eduardo 流出的淫水一起将和服弄得一片湿滑。

Eduardo 皱着眉轻哼出声，许久没有被触碰的肉穴一张一合渴望着被熟悉的肉棒贯穿的快感，忍不住提臀乖巧地在 Mark 的硬挺上摩挲起来，和服轻薄丝滑的布料也被贪吃的花穴吃进了一些。 Mark 索性扯掉了他头上的发绳，柔顺的长发披挂下来，显得 Eduardo 更加柔媚动人，看得出平时主人的精细呵护。 Eduardo 留长发是听从的丈夫的建议， Mark 总喜欢用后入式，骑他时像扯住缰绳般拉扯他的头发。 Mark 将 Eduardo 转了个身面对自己，扯住头发向后让他挺起胸膛方便侵犯胸前两团乳肉。指尖绵软的触感让他忍不住用力揉捏，

“把他们捏爆好不好？”

Eduardo 听闻害怕到拼命摇头，闭合的双眼也因为惊吓睁得更大，鹿眼湿漉漉的注视着 Mark ，眼中满是祈求，他不知道 Mark 是不是在开玩笑，即便结婚这么多年他还是会恐惧于 Mark 时而表现出的强势暴虐。

“那要看 wardo 怎么做了。”

放开了被捏出指印的胸脯，只是挑逗地用指尖轻刮乳尖， Eduardo 是个懂事的好妻子，总是知道丈夫需要什么，他立刻吸吸鼻子乖巧地点头跪下，将两个睾丸轮流含在嘴中吮吸，直到水光发亮才吐出，试探性含住 Mark 怒涨的阴茎，用舌尖沿着茎身的脉络反复滑动，等适应之后小脸猛得埋入下体将柱身整个含于口中。过于粗大的柱体每次都让他在口交完后喉咙疼痛，但只要丈夫喜欢，这就是他的本分。男人浓重的气味刺得舌根发苦，几次深喉之后 Eduardo 吐出口中的硬挺，用脸颊安抚性质地蹭了蹭，又立直上半身抬起被束缚住的双手，艰难得用小臂在乳间挤出沟来把 Mark 的阴茎容纳其中，借着分泌的体液耸动着腰身，不时低头吮吸硕大的龟头用舌尖在小孔上戳刺，一边给丈夫做着按摩一边抬头偷偷观察他的反应。

Mark 舒服地发出叹气声， Eduardo 把他服侍的太好，无论从哪个角度来看都是一个完美的妻子。 Mark 一手稳住 Eduardo 的头部，一手握住自己的阴茎根部随着妻子的动作撸动，长时间的禁欲让他很快射了出来，浓稠的精液射在了 Eduardo 的脸和胸部上，有些甚至还沾到了头发。 Eduardo 没有任何反抗和不耐只是紧闭着眼睛接受丈夫精液的洗礼，双手没有停下仍在根部套弄直至榨出最后一滴精。随即抹去眼睛上的白浊放入口中，像是尝到了什么甜美浆果的小鹿又急着凑上产出蜜液的地方将剩余的糖浆全部舔去。

看着 Eduardo 单纯又淫靡的样子 Mark 很快又硬了起来，拉起还在恋恋不舍吃着阴茎的妻子握住纤腰抱上料理台，和服早就在混乱中掉落在地，火热的身体在触碰到冰冷大理石的瞬间打了个激灵，下意识朝丈夫怀里躲去寻求温暖。 Mark 满意于妻子对自己的信任，却并没有让他如愿，反而把他推靠在身后墙上，将修长的双腿折叠打开，解开双手让他抱紧双膝摆成门户大开的样子。

Mark 半跪在料理台前，仔细观察着 Eduardo 的下体，神色认真的仿佛眼前不是什么淫靡玩物而是等待破解的程序密码。没有理会早就硬挺的性器，低头亲吻了一下洞口便用指尖轻轻刮骚起泛着水光的肉穴，缓慢的用一根手指伸进去旋转探索。早就被玩熟的小洞已经褪去处女的粉红稚嫩，宛如盛放的玫瑰鲜艳娇媚，待人采撷。

“看来已经不需要润滑了， wardo 的水都快把我的手指泡皱了。” Mark 轻笑着抽出手指， Eduardo 张嘴刚想说些什么就被突然塞入的硬物顶得尖叫出声，没有给他任何喘息的机会，硬物抵住前列腺得瞬间就快速震动起来， Eduardo 半张着嘴根本抑制不住呻吟，又不敢违抗 Mark 的意志放开双手去推搡，只能拼命扭动着身体想要逃开灭顶的快感。

“ Ma … Mark …拿出去！我…不行！”天鹅仰起修长的脖颈发出高亢的哀鸣，脆弱易折又美丽不可方物。 Mark 没有一丝怜惜之意，无用的求饶只会激起暴君的凌虐心理。他俯身压在 Eduardo 身上，整个含住左边早就因先前玩弄而涨大挺立的乳头，绕着乳晕打转再慢慢舔开乳孔模仿婴儿吸吮，身下的手也不停歇地用按摩棒操弄着饥渴的小穴。在没有触碰前端的情况下 Eduardo 哭喊着射了出来了，过于激烈的高潮几乎让他有一瞬间的昏迷，再缓过神时按摩棒仍旧在敏感的肠道内高速运转，甚至有破开内腔直抵子宫的趋势。刚射过的阴茎还在不应期，软绵绵的耷拉在下体，后穴却失禁般淫水四溢，身下的大理石台被淫液浸润得反光发亮。 Eduardo 再也顾不上 Mark 的命令，努力用无力的四肢推开还在吮吸着胸乳的丈夫。 Mark 不知道是吃够了还是感受到了 Eduardo 的不满，终于放过被蹂躏到破皮红肿的乳头，缓慢地拔出折磨 Eduardo 许久的玩具。 Eduardo 刚想舒口气却被 Mark 架起双腿一插到底直抵宫腔，他是天生适合被养在床上的婊子。孕育过的宫口已经恢复初时得紧致，被操熟得肥嫩子宫丝绒般包裹住阴茎硕大的头部，一张一合自发地吮吸起来，舒爽的快感让人头皮发麻， Mark 根本等不及妻子适应便大开大合操干起来。

Eduardo 承受不住似的张开长手长脚攀住 Mark 一边想要躲避过于强烈的快感，一边又向施暴者寻求庇护，反倒是主动把自己送入对方怀中方便操弄，多年夫妻生活 Mark 对妻子的敏感点了如指掌，体内作祟的阴茎连根进出次次碾压过前列腺又刻意在滑腻软嫩的腔口外轻轻戳弄。 Eduardo 被快感和麻痒折磨地再也抑制不住淫叫，思维混乱地胡言乱语起来。他央求着 Mark 狠狠干他，喂饱他，成为他一个人的小婊子，操进子宫，把子宫射得满满当当直到肚子都鼓起来，再给丈夫生宝宝。

平日里端庄贤淑的妻子从未表现出过这样淫靡的一面， Mark 听得兴致越发高涨，揽住怀里的小母鹿就着凌空的姿势插得更深，每次抽出时 Eduardo 肠道都死死咬住阴茎不愿离去。 Mark 又转而放下 Eduardo ，让他趴在料理台上抬高丰满臀肉方便操弄，已经被操弄到神志不清的妻子目光涣散，口水四溢，只能乖巧地任由丈夫随意摆弄。 Mark 从背后握住 Eduardo 的腰窝狠狠抽插，不时放开双手在他身上抚摸把玩，一对胸乳被揉捏得满是掌印， Eduardo 却像是不满足一样，反而挺着胸膛把双乳送进 Mark 的手中给他玩弄，甚至无意识主动抬高挺翘的臀部吃进丈夫粗大的阴茎，前后摆弄柔软的肢体。 Eduardo 几乎被干到脱力地趴在料理台上，仿佛整个人都靠着体内的阴茎才支撑住不倒下。 Mark 感受到 Eduardo 肠道的收缩，加快抽插的速度，在 Eduardo 射出的瞬间也一起释放在了他的体内。

TBC……

Mark 走进卧室时正好看到 Eduardo 在看他打开的文档，立马紧张的搓着手小心翼翼挪步过去， Eduardo 还处于震惊中，听见 Mark 的脚步声缓缓抬头鹿眼中满满的不可思议，“ what the fuck ？ Mark 你是魔鬼吗？”


End file.
